JP 2016-120901A describes an automobile power supply device. The automobile power supply device is provided with a battery and two pieces of metal wiring. The battery is installed within an engine room of a vehicle body. The two pieces of metal wiring have a plate shape, and are respectively connected to the positive-side terminal and the negative-side terminal of the battery.
In addition, the vehicle body is provided with a plurality of electric devices. The plurality of electric devices are connected at positions nearby to the pieces of metal wiring via a wire harness. This allows power to be supplied from the battery to the electric devices.
In a vehicle, a wall for partitioning space is provided, and metal wiring (hereinafter also referred to as a “conductor plate”) may be disposed penetrating the wall. In this case, a through hole corresponding to the cross section of the conductor plate is formed in the wall. That is, the shape of the through hole formed in the wall is dependent on the cross section of the conductor plate, and the design degree of freedom thereof is limited.
Therefore, an object of the present disclosure is to provide a wiring module for which the shape of the through hole formed in the wall of the vehicle can be set independent of the cross section of the conductor plate.